megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
The goal in this game is to acquire the Magnet Beam as fast as possible, and use it to break speed up your movement. 'Notable RTAs' Mega Man in 19:56 by coolkid (Emulator) Mega Man in 20:22 by Seth Glass (NES) Mega Man (glitchless) in 22:47 by Exo (Emulator) Mega Man (glitchless) in 22:57 by Trevor Seguin Part 1Part 2Part 3 (NES) 'Boss Order' #Guts Man #Cut Man #Elec Man #Ice Man #Fire Man #Bomb Man This boss order is used in any style of play, including Glitchless/No Zips. Magnet Beam is in Elec Man's stage, and requires the Super Arm (G). This is a true weakness order. If there was a method to obtain Magnet Beam early without using up+down like the TAS does, you would start with Cut Man, and use Rolling Cutter on Elec Man, as you can't save that much time in Cut Man's stage with the Magnet Beam in a real time speedrun. 'Basic Techniques' 'Magnet Beam' The Magnet Beam (M) generates a solid 'platform' you can walk on. After shooting it, it is onscreen for five seconds. While standing on M, your downward acceleration continues, so walking off of M for a long fall is quick, and used for some zips. M is also used to initate most zips. By placing an M at the correct position (so Mega Man barely fits between it and a roof) and pressing left, you can enter walls and zip. You can initiate screen scrolling with a properly positioned M as well at the top border of the screen. This is used to skip boss refights in Wily 2, skip a few screens in Ice Man, and move more quickly though Wily 3. You can also use Magnet Beam to cross over areas that require slowed or stunted movement (Ice Man's water or Bomb Man's first screen) without slowing down. See also: Magnet Zip. 'Pause Glitch' Pausing the game (either with select or start) does many different things. *Acceleration does not stop--similar in use to Magnet Beam. *Mega Man continues vertical movement (up ladders, continues falling). *Mega Man is re-placed on the screen (necessary to continue some zips), which makes him invulnerable to damage until he is in his normal state. *The re-placing above also cancels any hit-stun--so taking intentional hits and pause cancelling is not much slower than simply walking forward. *Vulnerability periods are not paused (making bosses very easy to kill). Using your needed pauses wisely (for switching weapons) can save time. Generally, you should not pause unless you are abusing one of the above rules. Some of these tricks are not possible in the PS1/PS2 versions of the game. 'Ladder Tricks' At the top of any ladder, when Mega Man begins his 'ladder exit' animation, which can be cancelled with a jump. So, jump at the top of every ladder to save a little bit of time (?? frames). (This is easier than it might look.) Ladders also 'wrap around' the screen. If there is no ceiling in a room, you can grab a ladder that is at the bottom of the screen from the top of the screen, at the same horizontal position. This is used in Cut Man, Bomb/Fire Man (zip) and Wily 1. If you grab a ladder low enough (Mega Man cannot fully fit on the ladder) or by grabbing the very top, you will be automatically moved up an amount equal to Mega Man's sprite height. This is a technique used by the TAS to get the Magnet Beam in Elec Man without the Super Arm (G). A real time player can abuse this in Wily 4 and Elec Man by placing a Magnet Beam below a ladder, jump and then grab the very top of the ladder while facing right (you will be facing left on the ladder if you grab it while facing right and vice versa) and Mega Man will be pushed into the ceiling and start zipping for a brief time. When shooting on a ladder, you lose all vertical speed. To save small amounts of time, you can shoot, jump, and regrab a ladder. 'Advanced Techniques' 'Pause Hovering' When there is a weapon on screen, and Mega Man is in his damage animation, pausing the game (with Start only?) will make him re-enter his hitstun animation in mid-air, slowly gaining height. You can use this to skip the Wily 4 boss refights: in Bomb Man's refight, have a weapon fired (B or M works well, as they stay on screen long enough to do the trick), take damage at the height of your jump, and rapidly pause/unpause. If you do this quickly enough, you will gain enough height to scroll to the next set of rooms. You are in a wall, and pressing left will zip you across the boss chambers before killing you. You will respawn in the room before the final boss. Read below (Wily 4 Boss Skip). You can also use this technique as a safety net for tricky areas like Ice Man's floating platforms . 'Magnet Zip' There is a one-pixel window that Mega Man can land on a Magnet Beam where the game thinks you are also inside of a wall. This can be used to zip (face left), and is used in several stages. Placing these on ladders is simple, but placing them in other areas (against a ceiling from a jump or another beam) is very difficult. One area this is used for is boss corridors. In addition to the speed gain from zipping, you can also cross through other walls using this zip technique, as the state of being inside a wall does not change between the magnet zip and an actual wall zip. 'Bomb Man Zip' From the second-to-last screen in Bomb Man's stage (with two ladders, spikes on left), you can use a combination of ladder wrap-around and Magnet Beam screen scrolling to enter the final screen, and zip straight into the boss door, saving a significant amount of time. The zip requires a perfectly placed magnet beam at the top of the screen, but there is an easy setup. At the exact position in the screenshot to the right, place a Magnet Beam to the right. Climb and land on that beam (or go up one screen and fall), then shoot another Magnet Beam to the right. This second beam is at the correct height. To enter the next screen, you must be at the correct horizontal position (where the ladder is), and then press Up. There are two ways to do this: (1) shoot your second beam, land on it, and tap left to begin zipping, or (2) move forward on your first beam, and land on your second at the position of the ladder and press up quickly. On the next screen, to prevent a death, face right when grabbing the ladder on the previous screen (makes Mega Man face left on the ladder) or shoot a magnet beam to your left (even works when you have no energy left), then pause and unpause with Select. Once at the boss door, you must be facing right to enter (or you will die). You can try to 'wiggle' at the end of the zip, or time it correctly. 'Fire Man Zips' Boss Door Zip: identical to Bomb Man Zip. (needs image or ?clarification to not die?) You can zip through the separator walls in the three-row ladder screens using a Magnet Zip. Falling into the 'fake pit' with high velocity (from Magnet Beam or pausing) will cause the screen to scroll down to the next room, where you can zip through part of the wall. ''Wily 2 Boss Skip ''ask/watch coolkid's video. uses screen scrolling to skip past the refights, from cut man's chamber 'Wily 3 Zip' In screen 2 and screen 4, you can place a high Magnet Beam in the top right corner, then jump (to the right) on that beam to scroll the screen down. The positioning is tight but not perfect for this trick, but it is recommended to use only one beam. Performing this on screen 2 will place you in a wall in screen 3 (with no enemies). Pressing left will allow you to fall through the wall, while right puts you back in the wall. You will need to enter the next screen from the bottom right, so 'wiggling' is recommended here. This will place you on screen 4 to do another zip. Performing this on screen 4 will place you on the long screen 5. Facing left, you need to pause-unpause to move forward. But if you have a weapon out (such as the Magnet Beam you used to screen wrap with on the previous screen) you can zip without the pause delay by facing left->pause->unpause->spam start and you will zip without delay which saves 3-4 seconds. You will zip all the way to the boss. 'Wily 4 Zip' You can zip through the beginning of screen 3 until the moving platform area with one Magnet Beam. Clear the top Elec/Guts block and stand on the stack of two blocks. Placing a perfect Magnet Beam in the top right corner of the ceiling (see Magnet Zip) at the height of a short jump will allow you to enter this wall. Note that there is no easy setup for this due to the acceleration and speed of your jump--it must be performed during a short jump. 'Wily 4 Boss Skip' Explained in "Pause Hovering" above. This requires a death to perform, and will place you at the next continue point, which is the corridor leading to the final boss. Be careful not to use extraneous inputs during the zip--this may get you permanently stuck in a wall.